NIGHT: a Valentine Story
by theDeadPossumSpy
Summary: All three PARTS of the fic originally known as NIGHT. Vincent Valentine's sister Night, the title character, and the events of her life in ShinRa. There will be little intermissions between PARTS. Please read and review. Temporary GRXOC pairing.
1. PART 1, CHAPTER 1

I do not own these people or this movie.  
Actually, I own Night and the OOC Lucrecia.  
Pairings are non existent.  
Have fun and thanx 3  
---------------------

'_Vincent…'  
_'_Night?'  
_'_Do you promise to love me forever?'  
__'Of course my sister. Of course I do.'  
_'…'  
'_Night?'  
_'_That is good…'_

Night Valentine, a scarlet eyed, raven haired girl, loped down a long white corridor in a hospital gown, the breeze she created pulling her long hair back behind her. It gave the impression of a somewhat late shadow following her.  
She ducked lightly behind a large pillar of cement as a door opened before her. She peeked around the pillar to see her older brother, Vincent, who looked a lot like her. He was in a Turk uniform that ShinRa Manufacturing provided its guards with and his long black hair had been cut short recently.  
Vincent seemed to sense her watching him and he looked her way, his red eyes filling with laughter at seeing her there.  
"You are such a rotten girl!" he laughed as she stepped out of hiding. "Hojo and Lucrecia are quite upset with you!"  
"Upset is an understatement…" Night muttered darkly.  
Vincent laughed softly at the comment.  
"You need rest though, Night," Vincent said in a serious voice. "Hojo said the last test could have weakened you."  
She looked like she would like to argue but he shot her reply down with The Look. She cringed under it and he couldn't help but smile. She returned The Look, though, and Vincent found himself shivering at the fierceness of his thirteen-year-old sister.  
"Fine. But you better send me flowers." She said suddenly, looking away and turning on him. She stalked off and Vincent snorted.  
"I'll send you poison ivy," he called after her.  
He could have sworn she laughed but the long hall muffled the noise.

Hojo and Lucrecia, two scientists in ShinRa Manufacturing, looked at the young man they had parented.  
Their son was Genesis Rhapsodos and he was a poet loving, somewhat handsome man with dark red hair and gold-brown eyes. He was engrossed in a paperback poetry book titled _Loveless_ and was ignoring his watchful parents. They planned to introduce him to his future.  
Vincent Valentine entered then and he joined the woman he loved and her husband.  
"Is Night in her room?" Hojo demanded immediately, oblivious to Vincent's love for Lucrecia.  
"Yes she is. I also had one of my men lock her in so you won't need to find her, sir." Vincent replied.  
Genesis looked up at the sound of Vincent's voice and offered a little smile. Vincent nodded, as was typical for a Turk.  
"You have been a good friend for our son, Vincent." Lucrecia said, looking at the man. Vincent blushed faintly at her comment. "We will miss you when you are gone."  
"I have served you proudly," Vincent replied just for Lucrecia.  
"We know that," Hojo said, having to cut in. "Now let's get this over with. I am sure the girl will get out eventually."  
He called Genesis and led the three others out.  
Night was lying on her bed when the four people entered her dark room. Genesis entered last and pink darkened his cheek bones. Night was not pleased to see any of them, even her brother.  
"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded icily,  
"Genesis is to be your fiancé." Hojo replied semi-kindly. " You will be great friends when your brother is gone."  
"What do you mean?!" Night demanded loudly. "Vincent, where are you going?!"  
"I am leaving ShinRa, sister. I am very sorry." Vincent replied softly, sadness in his deep voice.  
"I am sorry, too, brother." Night replied emotionlessly. "You are not my brother than. Siblings never part."  
She lay down on her bed and faced away from the four. Hojo took that to mean she accepted Genesis and the three family left. Vincent remained to comfort Night but she ignored him.


	2. PART 1, CHAPTER 2

_This is the first time I've worked on NIGHT in a while._  
_I gotta get back into it, but I think I'll do fine._  
_ANYWAY, Vincent Valentine will not be featured_  
_again until a later PART. Sorry for the_  
_inconvenience._

_In this chapter we see Night as she developed_  
_to be and her husband, Genesis. We are also_  
_introduced to a naive Cloud and rather kind_  
_Sephiroth. Sorry, but Sephiroth is kind_  
_until he sees his Mother._

_I am working on a new FFVII story involving_  
_JENOVA quite a bit, too._  
_Look forward to it._

* * *

"Of course I don't have siblings in ShinRa."

The young woman with scarlet eyes and black hair glared down at the insolent recruit who had snapped at her. Next to her stood the auburn haired Genesis, reading the files on the SOLDIER recruit.

"What's it to you anyway?" The recruit continued.  
"Refrain from using that ignorant tone with me!" Night Valentine's high voice was dangerous. The recruit before her flinched at the voice, narrowed his eyes, and went quiet.

"The recruit has no criminal record, Night." Genesis said softly, turning his green eyes on the recruit. "He is to be in Zack and Sephiroth's TEAM."

Night flipped back her long hair and took the clipboard from Genesis. She compared the picture accompanying the report with the recruit before reading off a list of questions.

"You are Cloud Strife of Nibelheim?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And you are currently fifteen years old?"

"So it says on my birth certificate."

"Why do you want to join the SOLDIER program?" Night's eyes flashed mako green.

"I have personal reasons." Cloud whispered.

Night snorted and closed the report before going on to the next recruit. Cloud was left utterly confused by her cold and bitter attitude.

* * *

Friday Hyperion, a SOLDIER captain, lounged out as she awaited the arrival of her newest recruits. Next to her stood the lieutenant of another TEAM, Zack Fair, and his recruits and SOLDIERS.

"It seems I have misplaced a recruit," Zack said to Friday.

"Again, Zack?" Friday teased. "Who is it this year?"  
"Cloud Strife of Nibelheim." Zack read off the report he'd been given.

"He sounds stupid." Friday said dismissively. Her lieutenant, Mora Skyebird, chuckled. Zack's glare silenced her.

"You sound stupid, too." He pointed out, his dark eyes on Friday. "You mean little girl."

"That's just the echo of your voice that sounds stupid, Zack." Friday grinned. Her mako eyes taunted him.

"Watch out, Zack," came the calming voice of Aeris Gainsborough, a friend of Zack's allowed to visit the SOLDIER occasionally. She had just arrived in ShinRa and some of Zack's older SOLDIERS cheered out greetings to her. "Friday's tongue is as sharp as a Birds knife."

"Savage little beasts…" muttered Stella Moon. She would have said more but Aeris had suddenly bowed at three people who were approaching. The SOLDIERS all saluted the two Turks. They didn't salute the SOLDIER recruit with them.

Genesis Rhapsodos strutted cockily, his handsome features impassive, next to his lovely, sneering wife, Night Valentine, who's gait was extremely graceful and hypnotising. Cloud Strife, in contrast to the woman next to him, was ungainly and awkward. He did not fit in.

"I found this near the reactor room." Night spat at Zack. "It was on the verge of being lost."

When she shoved Cloud forward he turned his blue eyes on her and glared. She met him, glare for glare, and her red eyes flared bloodily.

"Good god, boy!" Halloween Asano, a friend of Mora's and a distinctly optimistic person, wrenched Cloud backwards from the Turks to Zack's side. "Do you have a death wish? You wouldn't stare a rabid wolf in the eye, would you? No offence, though, Lady Valentine. I used a wolf metaphor."

Night Valentine's laughter was soft and cold. Only Genesis and Cloud didn't shudder.

"As long as the image was a wolf, Asano, we are fine," she said. "Where is Zero by the way? Was he not supposed to escort me and Genesis today?"

"He reported himself too ill for service, Lady Valentine. Didn't Hojo or President Shinra tell you?"

"Hojo's words have no relevance to me," Night spat. "Zero should have reported to me." Her eyes burned with hate and rage.

"Hojo will never give up his position, Night," Aeris' voice was scolding. Night's face showed contempt upon turning to the Cetra. Genesis smiled mischievously, his own green eyes glowing ominously.

"Come now, lovely dearest," he purred as he took Night's slender hands in his. He pulled her with him even as her eyes burned hate at Aeris. "You aren't immortal yet."

Once they had gone the SOLDIERS relaxed and Cloud formally introduced himself. It was then that Halloween spoke.

"You know what?" She asked loudly. The others paused to listen. "I hope Night becomes a vegetable in the next lab done on her."

"Halloween!" Aeris exclaimed amid the snickers.

"Well, it is bound to improve around here without Night and her loyal dog Genesis antagonising us." Friday said as she pounded her fist with Halloween's. "Asano has it right!"

Aeris rolled her brown eyes and smiled kindly at Cloud.

"So how did the resident monster treat you?" She asked him.

"Not at all nicely," Cloud replied. "Does she hate me or something?"

"It's not you, kid." Mora said. "Night Valentine has beef with everyone. You're just stupider than the rest of us."

"Welcome to ShinRa, Cloud Strife," Friday laughed. "I think you'll fit in just fine here."

* * *

_Yeah so I've finished this chapter.  
I am contemplating putting all three  
PARTS of NIGHT into one story, of course  
I'll put short 'intermissions' in each with  
hyperlinks to a few pages of the original  
story I began to write two years ago in Grade 10._

_It's only fitting that more than two people read the  
first official FFVII story I wrote._

3 the Dead Possum


	3. PART 1, CHAPTER 3

_GAH! Microsoft Word and FanFiction are not liking me  
this chapter!_

_As I said, PARTs 1,2, and 3 will be in one story slot  
so do not be alarmed when there are two random  
chapters later on where I rant and comment  
on reviews and such.  
_

_MWA HA HA!_

* * *

Night Valentine and Genesis Rhapsodos were walking through a loading dock later in the evening that the two Turks had met Cloud Strife. They were reciting poetry to each other out of a book, paying little attention to the scientists, SOLDIERS, ant Turks around them.  
"Hey, Valentine! Genesis!" Sephiroth, a famous Midgarian SOLDIER, had called out. He was standing next to a large truck, observing as a load of Materia was being carted into the building. "Materia straight out of the Forgotten City. The Nightingale had it."  
Night and Genesis came over to look at the Materia. The nearby scientists watched them warily.

"What is the use of this stuff?" Genesis asked the silver-haired prodigy. He held up a green orb and snorted. "It looks utterly worthless."

"It is probably not as trivial as we believe it to be, Genesis." Night said gently. "Though it does feel unremarkable… Did the Nightingale give it willingly, SOLDIER?"

"We slaughtered them." Sephiroth replied. "Stupid little savages… they thought we wouldn't hear about their hoard… they tried so hard to fight us away, and they paid for that dearly."

As he spoke he snatched back the Materia Genesis held and placed it back in the cart.

"This is property of Hojo now," he said quietly as the scientists continued with it inside.

"Hojo…" Night repeated, eyes ablaze. The scarlet color resembled fresh blood and the pupils slitted so as to resemble a serpent's. The others took the change to be an effect of the lighting. They would have ceased to trust her if they hadn't.

* * *

Friday was walking the halls of ShinRa aimlessly when she came upon two people in a heated argument somewhat down the corridor from her. By the sound of it, the argument was about some relationship.

"What do you mean?! I loved someone else, I know I did!" Screamed the high, cold voice of Night. "Who was he? You knew him!"

Next spoke a man, Boss Hojo himself, surprising Friday. He spoke gently, in a forcibly polite tone one would use while trying to explain how, and why, two plus two equalled four to a child in tears. Never had Friday ever heard the old scientist use that tone of voice before.

"You only ever had Genesis, Night," he said softly, "and never did you know this man in your dreams. He is imagination, pet, that is all."

Friday expected Night to scream and curse. She almost had a heart attack when she heard Night speak as gently as Hojo. Despite the softness of her voice, there was neither politeness nor kindness present in her tone.

"And so lies Hojo," Night muttered. "I may not remember him, nor may I know his name, but I did know him. I do not appreciate your falsities, Hojo."

With that the Turk swept off, leaving Hojo. Friday was so afraid that she was rooted in place, so she witnessed Hojo punch the wall in his frustration. Lucrecia emerged from a nearby room to comfort him.

"She threatened you, my love." Lucrecia breathed. "I fear Night can no longer continue. She is unbalanced."

"I agree fiercely, Lucrecia." Hojo spoke so softly that Friday had to strain to hear him. "We must be rid of her. She has failed completely."

"To be able to recall Vincent…" Lucrecia mused. "We drove her memories of him away. She should not be able to even dream of him. Thank Minerva that he rests in a coffin… Imagine how much he'd be insane, too."

Friday fled then, having found her legs.

* * *

_The last chapter was longer, I know, but this  
chapter is not as short as the next one will  
be at least. Wanna hint to the next one?  
It's all about our two favorite Turks!_

_DER! NOT RENO OR RUDE, FOOLS_


	4. PART 1, CHAPTER 4

_Tee hee hee! Shortness coming up,  
dear readers!!!  
I so love rewriting this fanfic. It's  
a very calming story._

_In my opinion anyway._

* * *

Underneath ShinRa, in a dark room, Night slept with Genesis. Her head was tucked against his chest and their arms encircled each other.

Night muttered fitfully as she slept, her dream of chocobo turning into one of a man so identical to her that she mistook him for herself.

The man's hair was long and black, alike to hers but textured differently. He lay in something dark and cold, his sleep as deep as hers but unnatural in its depth.

Even as Night dreamt of him he stirred, his pale eyelids struggling against whatever drugged him. His lips moved as though to form words.

He sighed heavily and his eyes suddenly shot open to reveal blood red iris' encircling black pupils. His sudden awareness startled Night awake and she cried out.

Genesis fell off the bed with a dull thud. He peeked over the side of the bed at his wife, his blue eyes betraying his shock. She was sitting up, gasping, and staring right back at him.

"I think…" She breathed. "That it is time… Hojo died."

"My father?" Genesis asked.

"And his most trusted SOLDIERs."

"Why, love? Why now?"

"He is a lying bastard, Genesis. He is power hungry and corrupt."

"If he must go then who else shall follow?"

The man sat himself next to Night. He stared into the scarlet depths of her eyes and found them to be hypnotising.

"Zack Fair for starters…" Night muttered, frowning. "Friday Hyperion, Hitomi Ayonade, Astaella Dawn, Donal Westen, Zero Asano, Keichiroji and Muname Soda, and Sora and Hiro Crown. All Hojo's supporters and ignorant fans."

"Those are the names of prodigous SOLDIERs!" Genesis exclaimed. "This will not be easy, Night. Not at all!"

"Of course it won't be." Night said. Her smiled stunned Genesis. It beautified her and enchanted him thoroughly. He wanted nothing more that to see her smile like that again and again.

"Who first?" He was breathless. Night smiled even wider.

"Zack Fair. We'll even throw in that annoying kid, Cloud Strife."

* * *

_So, as you can see, there  
is some plotting going on  
here. Do you want to know what  
happens in the next Chapter?_

_READ ON, FOO'S!!!_


	5. PART 1, CHAPTER 5

_Haa haa haa haa,  
hee hee hee hee,  
hoo hoo hoo hoo!_

_Here it is, ladies and gents!_

_CHAPTER FIVE!_

* * *

Zack and Cloud stood on a cliff overlooking the tall, imposing Mount Nibel and quaint Nibelheim.

"I don't see any rampant Birds." Cloud said to Zack as he gazed down at his hometown. "Did Night really mean here?"

There were only three Birds, human-like beings with sharp claws and feathered limbs, and not one of them was rampaging. They were only building their 'nest' and ignoring the two SOLDIERs.

"I certainly hope Night hasn't come into the habit of lying." Zack muttered. He sounded doubtful of his own words, as though sure Night would lie just to isolate them on the Plains. "You go that way, Cloud. I'll head off this way. Maybe Night just meant Skeeters or chocobo were causing problems."

They split up and the Birds remained to work, their hissing language the only sound other than the wind.

Suddenly they stiffened and several trucks pulled up. They drew their weapons as Turks climbed out of the vehicles. The Turks parted to allow through their leader, Genesis. He looked at the Birds and gestured dismissively at them. They fell, dead, and the Turks who had shot lowered their weapons.

"Follow," Genesis ordered as he strode off in the direction Zack had gone. The Turks obeyed, hurrying to keep up with their swift leader.

* * *

In a Midgarian church, Aeris Gainsborough knelt in prayer to Minerva. A faint frown creased her forehead and she couldn't focus properly.

"What is it?" She whispered as she struggled internally. "Why does my mind fight me?"

* * *

"Genesis," Zack faced the Turk warily. The auburn haired man's face was shadowed and something evil twisted in his blue eyes. Zack did not trust the look he was receiving from the man.

"Zack Fair," was Genesis' only reply. He drew out a long sword from its sheath at his waist. It looked curiously a lot like the legendary Masamune that Sephiroth wielded, but it bore a small chip that would generate an electric current to flow through the blade.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zack roared.

"You, Zack Fair, are hereby charged with conspiracy against the ShinRa Electrical Company and its President. This is an offence punishable by death. I, Genesis Rhapsodos, will be your executioner. Do you confess to these atrocious crimes?"

Genesis smiled darkly once he'd finished. The expression darkened his already stormy features and gave him the appearance of being demented.

"What is this?" Zack's shock was evident as the Turks emerged from the tree line behind Genesis. They were armed and Zack quickly drew the sword of Angeal, the Buster Blade. It looked dull in the faint light of the overcast day. "I have committed no such crimes, Genesis! This is foolishness!"

Rain began to fall as they both raised their blades. In the distance the sun's pure light pierced through the clouds as 'fingers of God'. It would have been beautiful had anyone raised their eyes to the heavens. As it was, one such 'finger' hit Genesis and lit him, his auburn hair appearing as fire when he struck.


	6. PART 1, CHAPTER 6

This is to be Chapter 6. I know  
I forgot the FN of the last one...  
BUT it's not my fault!!!

_FANFICTION!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!_

_Anyway, this continues the last  
Chapter where you read Genesis  
getting into it with Zack._

_It's about to get a hell of a lot worse here.  
_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Zack met Genesis' strike, sparks erupting from the contact. The Buster Blade then swept at Genesis' feet, but the Turk hopped and stabbed at Zack, hoping to impale the SOLDIER.

Zack blocked, saving himself, and slugged the Turk in the face, making Genesis drop to his feet some distance away.

Genesis wiped the blood from his face and laughed mockingly at his opponent. He raised his sword again and threw himself back into the fight, vicious and animalistic.

When they next separated, Zack's stomach had been sliced and his blood was dripping onto the ground. It was a shallow wound, but it still slowed the SOLDIER down and prevented him from evading most of Genesis's lightning fast attacks.

Genesis had many small wounds on his sword arm, unnoticeable in comparison to the one Zack bore.

Zack raised his eyes to Genesis after looking at his stomach. He slowly raised the Buster Blade again, to Genesis' great amusement.

"All those you love will die," the Turk spat at Zack. "Every single traitor will be culled mercilessly."

"What traitors?" Zack hissed. "There are none, you gullible fool!"

"Hiro, Hitomi, Donal, Astaella… all the prodigous captians of the SOLDIERs… such a pity they are to be wasted… Did I mention Cloud, Zero, Friday, and even Aeris?" The smile on Genesis' face was twisted and cruel. Zack's expression was stricken at the names of his closest friends. "They are all done for."

Zack threw himself at Genesis, rage driving him to kill the spiteful, eccentric Turk, who had often quoted poetry to SOLDIERs he encountered. Genesis narrowed his eyes and activated the chip. Electricity coursed through the blade and Genesis met Zack's attack.

The SOLDIER flew backwards, crying out in pain. The Turks moved nearer at Genesis' signal. The sound of weapons being raised was ominous.

As Zack picked himself up, the Turk stuck again, sending him flying through the air, writhing in obvious agony. He convulsed on the ground as electricity ran its course through his body.

When he stopped moving and remained gasping, the Turk came forward, kicking the Buster Blade away. Zack watched him through narrowed, possibly teary eyes.

"You are done, Zack Fair." Genesis said as he knelt next to Zack. He had sheathed his sword. "And, sadly, there is no one here to save you."

* * *

Halloween Asano's orange eyes were curiously blank as she showered. She felt like she was dying within; her heart was in agony.

"Don't die…" she whispered as she collapsed in the shower. "Please Zack, do not die…"

Zero pulled her out of the shower, wrapping her in a soft, white towel.

* * *

"This must happen," Genesis whispered before standing. He paced away restlessly as some clouds parted to let the sun illuminate both the SOLDIER and the Turk.

Zack rolled to his knees and Genesis quirked an eyebrow at him. The SOLDIER dived for his sword as the Turk met the others.

"End it." Genesis' voice was as dismissive as his gesture. He left Zack to his fate as a cruel smile warped his features.

* * *

By the time Cloud got to Zack the Turks had gone. He missed them at the 'nest', too, but once he saw the Birds he knew something was undoubtly wrong.

"Hey, Cloud…" Zack muttered, opening his dark eyes slowly. "I'm a mess, ain't I? I'll be fine, though. Aeris will kill me if I dilly dally any longer."

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." Cloud held Zack still. He knew his friend wouldn't survive the journey back to Midgar. He wouldn't even make it to Nibelheim. "Stay still, Zack."

"Cloud…" Zack rasped. Cloud had pressed his face into Zack's chest to sob, but he raised it in response to Zack's voice. Blood smeared across half of the blonde's face. "You must go to ShinRa and warn the others… stop Genesis…"

He pulled the Buster Blade over his body weakly, trying to pass the sword on to his young friend, who took it willingly. He smiled at the blonde, his vision dimming as his life slipped away.

"Tell Aeris I love her, Cloud…" Zack muttered slowly before he lay back and closed his eyes. Cloud remained by his side, crying.

* * *

_Meh... It was meant to happen.  
Don't cry over spilt milk, readers._


	7. PART 1, CHAPTER 7

_So, we seem to be on Chapter 7 now..._  
_It has taken me a long time to get this  
far, but PART 1 is almost done._

_Cookie has convinced me into doing 3,  
yes, 3, bonus scenes. I'll do one or two in  
the upcoming intermission between PART 1  
and PART 2. It's my choice on which one  
of the three to do, so be prepared for a laugh  
or at least an exasperated sigh._

_THANKS FOLKS!_

* * *

Halloween sensed Zack's death through some unnatural instinct she'd been born with. She was not in tears, unlike Aeris Gainsborough in her church, but she was curled under the bed clutching a Moogle doll to her chest.

"Halloween! Please come out!" Zero was on his knees. "You're cold and scared!"

The luminous orange eyes flickered before Halloween closed them. She remembered her mother, Alyyse Nightingale, telling her about the foresight common among the Nightingale family.

"Go away," she whispered.

Zero sighed and crawled under the bed, reaching for Halloween. Instinctively the SOLDIER flinched, her eyes opening and turning lurid green. Zero embraced her.

"It's me Zero, Hallow." He whispered to her. "I am not an enemy."

The woman relaxed and shivered in his arms.

"Zack is dead," she breathed into his ear. "Genesis killed him… We must see Night."

* * *

Genesis had a satisfied smirk as he arrived in ShinRa with his contingent of Turks. He entered the building and sent his men away. The Turk had a meeting to attend with Night and he didn't want any fool Turks to follow.

Genesis sauntered to the nearest lift, proud of his accomplishments. All in all, he'd killed Zack Fair, Sora Crown, Astaella Dawn, and Donal Westen. Night would have no choice but to be proud of him.

When the Turk arrived at the rooms he and Night shared, he was surprised to see Halloween and Zero Asano sitting with Night in the living room area. Halloween pulled a gun on him as soon as she noticed him.

"Put that down, Asano." Genesis said sharply. "You'll shoot your eye out."

"Yes, please do so." Night's voice was whip-like. "I allowed you and Zero into my rooms. I even let you drink my _zomi_ that I had imported out of Irlands. And this is how you repay me? Pulling a gun on my husband? Explain yourself."

"Genesis killed Zack, Lady Valentine." Halloween said. "Do you deny this, Turk?"

"I do." Genesis sat next to Night and laced his fingers together. LOVELESS, Genesis' poetry book, was on the coffee table before him. "The Turks I command killed Zack, not me. Anyway, Zack was a filthy traitor. And so are you, Zero."

Night drew her own weapon and shot Zero in the throat. He fell sideways onto Halloween, who screamed. She tossed the gun to the SOLDIER with a smirk.

"You killed your traitor husband, Halloween?" Genesis asked in a tone of puzzlement. A smile curled his lips.

"What?!" Halloween cried. Night flexed her gloved fingers at the SOLDIER. Zero opened his mouth to speak but his voice was muted by blood. His eyes glazed over an Halloween threw the gun from her to embrace him a final time.

Genesis took that opportunity to pick up the phone and dial Hojo's number.

"Father, Zero Asano has been terminated. Halloween herself got him. Before either I or Night could." He said shortly. He listened for a few moments before hanging up. He grinned at Halloween.

"Thank you, Halloween. You will be rewarded for your contribution to the safety and security of ShinRa." Shining tears ran down her face as he spoke. "You will keep quiet about today's events, Asano. If you know what's good for you."

* * *

Cloud met Aeris, Friday, and Sephiroth in the lobby of ShinRa. He carried the Buster Blade and had blood stained clothes. He himself was not wounded, though.

"So it is true…" Sephiroth looked at the weapon. "Zack Fair is indeed dead."

"Did you see who did it, Cloud?" Aeris asked.

"He said Genesis, Aeris. He also said that he loves you."

"This makes me the sole commander of AVALANCHE then…" Something about the idea seemed to make his green eyes flash pure mako. No one else noticed the change, though. They were looking at the bloodied sword.

"Maybe not," came a loud and angry voice that startled the four SOLDIERs into turning. They saw Night, Genesis, Halloween, and three Turks who wheeled a covered stretcher. "It all depends on if you are found a traitor, too, Sephiroth."

It was Night who had spoken. She looked dangerous.

"Oh yes, before I forget, Friday Hyperion, you are under arrest for suspicion of treason against ShinRa. Arrest her, SOLDIERs."

Friday only gaped at the Turk. Cloud and Sephiroth looked between her and Night. They didn't move to arrest their ally and friend.

"Maybe I should explain the basis of this accusation." Genesis said slowly. "Before I left the traitor known as Zack Fair to the mercy of my Turks, he admitted being in the group know as LIGHTNING and he gave me the identities of several other SOLDIERs in the group, one of which happens to be you, Friday. Arrest her or be charged for treason yourselves, SOLDIERs."

"How about… you arrest me if you can catch me!" Friday literally sang as she bolted for the doors.

Genesis sighed and looked at Night, whose eyes burned and who nodded. He raised a gun and aimed at the back of the fleeing SOLDIER.

"You can't shoot that in here!" Cloud knocked Genesis' shot awry. "Did you forget, Turk? There are civilians everywhere!"

Night hit him angrily in retaliation. Genesis grabbed her before she struck again.

"You'll regret that, boy." He spat at Cloud.

* * *

_You know what? Genesis is really_  
_eccentric. I just think that is so adorable._  
_And I like how no records remain of_  
_his existence._

_That would be because of his involvement_  
_with the mass murder of the SOLDIERs._

_He killed many more that I let up on._  
_It's dramatic, actually._

_Seems Genesis will do anything to prove_  
_his love for that psycho ***** he calls 'love'._

_Sad, sad, sad, sad..._


End file.
